


14.09: He Paid Extra!

by nochickflickpodcast



Series: NCFM Season 14 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (No) Chick Flick Moments, Character Analysis, Comedy, Discussion, Episode Analysis, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Fancast, Gen, Humor, Meta, Podcast, Screenplay/Script Format, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochickflickpodcast/pseuds/nochickflickpodcast
Summary: Join us in covering S14E9, "The Spear", or the one where Sam and Jack take a trip to the post office, Dean and Cas take a scenic stroll, Garth is a terrible spy, and Kaia still doesn't get to eat her beans. Tune in for a Very Merry June Christmas, where hopefully the epic score and delicious Michael eye candy makes up for Supernatural's continuing streak of hilariously bad prop designs.
Series: NCFM Season 14 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379836





	14.09: He Paid Extra!

**Author's Note:**

> Complete transcript of (No) Chick Flick Moment's 14.09: He Paid Extra!
> 
> Listen in full [here](https://www.nochickflickpodcast.com/episodes/episode/722e4f27/1409-he-paid-extra), or wherever you get your podcasts!
> 
> Website ([x](https://www.nochickflickpodcast.com/)) Twitter ([x](https://twitter.com/nochickflickpod)) Tumblr ([x](https://nochickflickpodcast.tumblr.com/)) 
> 
> Come join us!

Remmy: Hell — [laughs] Hell...

Bea: Hell!

Remmy: Hell. Oh, hell. Hello, everybody. Hello, hello! This is (No) Chick Flick Moments. I'm your co-host, Remmy.

Bea: And I am your other co-host, Bea.

Remmy: And this is our Supernatural watchcast, and today we are talking about the mid-season finale!

Bea: Dun-dun dun!

Remmy: Season 14, episode 9: "The Spear". It was an episode written by Robert "Bobo" Berens and directed by Amyn Kaderali. The description reads: Sam and Dean enlist the help of their pal Garth to gain inside information on what Michael may be planning. The brothers split up to each go after weapons that can aid in their fight against the Archangel, but this may be a fight our heroes cannot win.

Bea: [tense breath]

Remmy: [laughs] You always do that deep sigh.

Bea: It's always tense! This season, they just are head down, feet running about the whole thing.

Remmy: Yeah. That's true. True that.

Bea: Yeah, and they are wasting no time in bringing bloodbath to us. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] But it's a festive — it's a festive bloodbath.

Bea: Oh, I know. The little "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" playing, because we start off in Kansas City, Missouri. We're going through this building. They called it Fleecewell Capital Advisors. I'm like mhmm, a little on the nose there. I like it. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: It feels like the whole Christmas vibe is going on, but as we are looking through the items on the ground, it's not just discarded plates and clothing. It is also blood and shattered objects. A man has run out of a room. He's pounding on the elevator only to be caught by a vampire in a Santa hat. [laughs] What did you think about the little gag here?

Remmy: [laughs] Well, of course, my first thought is those f****** teeth. Ugh.

Bea: I know!

Remmy: And Bea, you actually told me right before we started recording that this was a vampire. I thought it was a werewolf — what? [laughs]

Bea: I know. My notes had "vamp?" crossed out, then "wolf?" crossed out, then vamp again.

Remmy: [laughs] He has the thick wolf teeth! They're bad, but they're still like...

Bea: It's like, "Same hat? Same hat!"

Remmy: [laughs] Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. So apparently the wiki says vampire. So let's just go with that.

Bea: Yep.

Remmy: Yeah, we hear some screams. We see the bloody abandoned floors of this complex, but then we see a man running through the hallway and doing the David Yaeger pounding on the...

Bea: Yeah, terrible survival instincts. Go for the stairs.

Remmy: Go for the stairs!

Bea: Maybe I'm thinking of fire rules instead of vampire rules, but anyways.

Remmy: [He's] pounding on the elevator button and he turns around and surprise: Santa werewolf — Santa vampire. I have Santa werewolf in my notes, though.

Bea: It's like 50/50. We can call 'em both. [laughs]

Remmy: Yeah. It's Santa beasty, and he grabs the guy by the throat and then there's this little gag that he looks up and he sees mistletoe, and then he leans in close like he's gonna kiss him and then... breaks his neck instead. I'm like, I'm like, I'm bored. Let's move on.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: That's how I felt about the gag.

Bea: Yeah. I don't know how I felt about it. It was just one of those terrible pun moments. Like, you hear it. You're just like, oh come on, really?

Remmy: Yeah, really? Did we have to?

Bea: But I guess it was important because when the dude disposes of this body and returns to Michael, he says that he didn't feed and he's all prepped for the plans tomorrow.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: And we get to see Michael in his new vessel for the first time.

Remmy: Lady Michael. I love her.

Bea: Gorgeous, stunning, amazing.

Remmy: [laughs] Exactly. Show-stopping. Spectacular.

Bea: Yes, and she's staring out of the window at the rest of the city. The dude asks why here, why this building, and she's just like, "I like the view."

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: And then Melanie, who was the werewolf from episode 2, she returns with a couple of volunteers. Here, we see Garth!

Remmy: The last of the new recruits and Garth! Yes. We have this dudebro-looking character in a red hat and hoodie, and then we slowly pan over and it's Garth! And me, I'm like, I'm gobble-gobbling up those tidbits. Like when we namedrop him, or when we saw his photo in the Men of Letters surveillance in season 12, but then we actually have Garth back. I don't even know how long it's been, but it's been a while.

Bea: Yeah, I was going to ask, but it's one of those things that's like, I'll say it once, I'll say it again: anytime that they do those little namedrops, it just helps bolster the worldbuilding that we're seeing. And then here, we get to actually see him.

Remmy: Yes. Yes, I think season 9 was the last time that we saw Garth, but don't quote me on that. Michael says, "I know you. I recognize you."

Bea: Yeah, "You're one of Dean's friends," and Garth does the surprising turn here and says, "Yeah, I still am."

Remmy: Yeah, I know and I was like, oh Garth. Aww.

Bea: I know, it was like [breath hisses] risky biscuits right off the bat.

Remmy: But he says, "Once a friend of the Winchesters, always a friend of the Winchesters. But this is a war. This is your war that you started, and I have a family to think of. I have a daughter and when push comes to shove, you have to be on the winning side of that war."

Bea: Yeah.

Remmy: Like it or not, and Michael just gives him a speculative look and accepts it.

Bea: Yeah, we don't question any further than that.

Remmy: But I'm like, oh Garth! So serious. Where's my Garth?

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: Yeah, so we're left on this tense note, but...

Bea: Yes, and then we follow immediately to a light note. Jack is sneaking cookies cereal in the middle of the night.

Remmy: He is sneaking a midnight snack and he's caught out by Cas.

Bea: Yeah. A light snaps on and just immediately hand-in-the-cookie-jar moment.

Remmy: Literally.

Bea: "Don't tell Sam," Jack says, and Cas is basically saying that okay, if you have insomnia, I kind of get it, because the whole dying and reviving thing.

Remmy: Yeah, it's been a rough week.

Bea: Yeah, and just Jack being like, "Yeah, I died and I came back," and Cas being basically, "Yeah, we've all been through it." It's something of a rite of passage around here. I'm like, thank you for lampshading that one.

Remmy: Hey, we've only had one resurrection this season, thank you very much. But Jack says no, it's not that. He's worried about Heaven, right?

Bea: Yes, and in specifics, his mom.

Remmy: Yeah, he says, "Is Heaven okay, because it's not looking good up there." He was only there for five minutes.

Bea: Yeah, and it's not lining up with his expectations too. What he heard of [Heaven] was just this perfect place where everyone wants to be, and now Jack goes, well, how did The Empty get in? How is it not perfect? How could this happen?

Remmy: Yeah, and Cas says Heaven's gonna be okay. He puts a little plug in for Naomi here. He says, "Naomi is complicated, but she will do everything in her power to protect the souls in her charge."

Bea: Yeah. Cas, he taps the table twice. He's getting ready to get up, and then Jack brings up the fact that, "Y'know, you made that deal for me. Why aren't you telling Sam and Dean?"

Remmy: Yeah. He says, "Your deal," and it's obviously something that's like eating away at him. I mean, one part that this is a burden of something to know, and one part Jack doesn't keep secrets. It's not in Jack's nature, I wouldn't think.

Bea: Yeah, and to have someone do this for him, I think, is a little foreign for him as well.

Remmy: Yeah, and he says, "Why can't we tell Sam and Dean?" and [fondly] Cas.

Bea: Yeah!

Remmy: Cas.

Bea: You were doing so good.

Remmy: Oh my God, he says it's not that they can't know. "They can know. I just don't want them to know."

Bea: Yeah, they don't need this burden.

Remmy: You [Jack] don't need this burden.

Bea: But Jack is like, "You did that for me." Like, I do feel some responsibility here, and the fact that you are isolated with this? Not a good scene.

Remmy: And Cas tries to be reassuring in the most depressing way possible. He says, "Oh no, don't worry. Don't worry." Speaking on the terms of the deal, he says, "The darkness says that it will only take me when I'm truly and uncomplicatedly happy. When I am absolutely content," and he says, "I don't see that happening anytime soon." [laughs]

Bea: Yeah. Yeah. "Have you seen this life? It's rarely happy." So like, we're good. [laughs] The Empty got the raw side of this deal.

Remmy: I know! he's like — I'm just looking, I'm just red-faced looking at, fuming at, the screen. Oh my God, Cas! No, bad!

Bea: Augh. And Jack here goes, "I'm sorry," but it's not just like a 'I'm sorry that you're experiencing this.' It's also like, "I'm sorry you think that's true."

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. I mean, like you said, Cas has been doing really good, right, with his — you know. What's the word I'm looking for...?

Bea: Taking steps to feel like he's part of the family. He's united front. He doesn't feel like he's just this extraneous element.

Remmy: Right. His... self confidence isn't exactly the right word, but he's been becoming more comfortable with his place and he's been happier. But for him to come out and say this, it's like, oh. It's such a blow, just because...

Bea: It's backsliding. It's going back to that "lone wolf" thing that is such a problem for any of our leads when they start doing that.

Remmy: Yeah, but he also says it so... He seems very settled in what he's saying. I don't know. He does it with a mellowness.

Bea: Yeah, nonchalance.

Remmy: Yeah, just this mellowness, this acceptance, and I don't know what to think of it.

Bea: I mean, if you have this level of internalised acceptance that your life is going to be miserable, I'm like, please see a therapist. I'm concerned for you, and I want things that are better for you than that.

Remmy: [laughs] Exactly. But then Cas. Okay. Half of my notes for half a page are just in allcaps CAS!

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: He's like, "It's okay, Jack," and then to deflect or distracted, he snatches away the Crunch Cookie Crunch and says, "Hey, you know, enjoy the little things in life." [laughs] He says, "At least we have Crunch Cookie Crunch," and he sticks his whole big ol' hand in there and he takes out a handful and he crunches down with such smugness. I'm just like, [inhales] Cas, your f****** face!

Bea: It's such a parent move too, like, I'm gonna distract the kid with sugar. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] I know. Cas' f****** face and then it's just aww. He's smiling and then Jack says, "Were you the one who took the decoder ring out of the box?" and oh my God.

Bea: I pulled my eyelids halfway down my face. This is suffering.

Remmy: [laughs] He has a little conspiratorial moment with his son and says, "The—" what did he say?

Bea: "The password is Cookietacular."

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: I'm like, I hate this cereal but I love this moment.

Remmy: I hate it so much, and I love it so much.

Bea: Yep.

Remmy: Sam and Garth are on the phone and yay! Big reveal: Garth has not actually turned traitor.

Bea: Yep. He's not betraying the Winchesters here. He's actually just feeding them information.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: Essentially, Sam and his network have heard these rumors about volunteers being picked by Michael, and so they needed eyes and ears on the scene, and Garth got pulled out of retirement to do this.

Remmy: Yeah, and Sam, Garth is just talking a mile a minute. I'm like, yeah, there's my Garth! There he is.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: And Sam is trying to get a word in edgewise. He says, "Just be safe," basically. "This is great, Garth. You're doing great. But..."

Bea: "Don't go too deep into this persona that you're playing."

Remmy: Uh-huh. Uh-huh, and Garth relays that they want him to become one of Michael's monsters. They want him to get this Michael powerup, which is a bit of Michael's grace mixed in with blood, and Sam says, "No no no, no, no. No, you can't do that. No. No." [laughs] "Bad idea."

Bea: Yeah, Sam's, "Too bad, we ain't doing that one."

Remmy: And Garth is like, "Oh no, it's fine. I'll just do the old swallow and spit trick."

Bea: Yeah, "The cough syrup trick I used to use on my mom." Sam's like, "Are you seriously comparing your mom to an archangel at this moment? One is going to be significantly trickier to fool."

Remmy: And Garth is like, "No. No, I'll be fine," and then it gets cut off because dudebro Chad comes in. His name's not Chad, but we agreed to call him Chad.

Bea: Yeah, he's a Chad.

Remmy: He's totally a Chad.

Bea: Yeah. Sam's super-worried; Garth is confident and Sam's like, "Are you seriously hanging up on me right now?" and Garth's like, "Yeah, love you, bye!" [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: He's immediately gone and off. Dean enters seeing that Sam is still super worried, and Dean tries to comfort him, saying, He'll be okay. He's fooled Michael so far."

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: But Sam is still worried about the repercussions. He pulled Garth out of retirement, and if anything happens to Garth then it's on Sam, as far as Sam's concerned.

Remmy: Yeah, but Dean is being very optimistic here. He says, "The way I see it, we're actually a step ahead this time, and this is more than we've had to work on before."

Bea: Yes. He's bolstered by their latest victories, particularly with Jack and now the information coming in, and Dean just says, "I like our odds."

Remmy: Yeah, which is funny, seeing as they don't actually have anything against Michael yet. We don't know about these things yet, but we are going to learn about one right now when Cas comes in and says, "It's Ketch."

Bea: Yes, and it's like, oh, we've namedropped him already this season, but now we actually get to see him, or at least see him on screen, on-screen. [laughs]

Remmy: I know, I know. I was happy for this little cameo, too. We have video — Ketch on a video call. The laptop is on the war table and he's talking to Jack as we enter this scene. Jack is sitting in front of the computer and Ketch is regaling Jack with his heroic deeds in finding and extracting this egg from this criminal compound. It's total storytime. Jack is just sitting in front of the computer with this big smile on his face and he's so engaged.

Bea: Oh, yeah. Ketch is so happy to have a captive audience, too. You can see he's like, "No big deal, you know, there were dogs, there were security systems." This angry Hungarian that he was stealing the egg from.

Remmy: Uh-huh.

Bea: And so we find out that when Ketch was getting ready to fly back to the United States, he was ambushed by a bunch of mercenaries. In order to lose their scent, he put the egg into the mail and, you know, it should be arriving the day after tomorrow. it's just — oh my God, Dean's face here.

Remmy: Everyone's face! I watched the scene like three times because I — you had to. I mean, everyone had these priceless moments where [laughs]. Poor Ketch. He's telling a story to Jack and he's having a great old time of it. But then when Sam, Dean and Cas walk in, they're like, "Okay, what's up? Let's go," and Ketch is like, "What, no hello?" and they're like, "No. Come on. Let's go." And he's like aww, pouty.

Bea: Yeah. Cas and Dean are just like, "Cut to the chase. We need the important s***." They're just super impatient.

Remmy: I know. Pouty Ketch. I was like, aww, he got his story interrupted.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: And Ketch as going through, saying, "I had to drop it like a hot potato, and it's in the mail," and they're like, "You put the one weapon that we have against the Archangel Michael in the mail?" Everyone is just — oh my God. They're like, oh my God.

Bea: Yeah, Ketch is like, "I'm sorry, was that on the list of things not to do? Because I didn't see it when I signed up for this."

Remmy: [laughs] And then Sam says, "No, no, Ketch. It's okay. We're not mad. We appreciate the effort," and then Dean just bursts out, "Do we?"

Bea: [laughs] I know! Dean just has zero time for Ketch, and zero appreciation of what had just unfolded here.

Remmy: Well, so does Cas.

Bea: Oh, I know. They both are just eyerolls abound. They need the egg now. They do not care [that] Ketch paid for certified priority express.

Remmy: He paid extra!

Bea: Aww. I was with Dean there too, which is the, oh, he paid extra? Like that makes it fine?. No!

Remmy: Oh my God. I was with kicked puppy Ketch on this one, I think.

Bea: And you know, Ketch goes, "Okay, sorry, chaps," and Cas walks off, and Dean just kind of gestures to Ketch like, "Look what you just did." [laughs]

Remmy: Like I said, every person on the screen was so on-point with their complete doneness and in very individual ways. It was just appreciated from me, as the viewer.

Bea: Yes, a good light moment considering how serious this episode is going to be.

Remmy: Aww.

Bea: Because we go from the scene right there. We now are back at the Kansas City high-rise where Garth and Chad are waiting. The dude is just chatting about the change, "The ultimate powerup. You know Fortnite?" and I'm like, again? Who on the writing staff plays this?

Remmy: Yeah. He's dropping Fortnite terms in his conversation, and Garth just keeps looking at him like, "What?" He says, "Dude, Fortnite," and I'm like oh my God, come on, guys.

Bea: Yeah. Know your audience.

Remmy: It's fine. I am not — I'm not bitter. I'm not a bitter old person. Bea, you can be a bitter old person.

Bea: I'm not bitter, I'm just old. [laughs] But Melanie now enters and she gives a vial of Michael's powerup to Chad. Chad just glugs it right back, and his eyes do the glowy bit. Now it is time for Garth.

Remmy: Uh-huh. Uh-huh, and Garth takes the vial with trepidation and Melanie is standing in front of him, just looking, "Go on, go on." And she says, "It's okay. Only about one in seven of our volunteers explode after they drink it." [laughs]

Bea: And Garth: "Ah, Russian Roulette odds. Yeah, I like that." [laughs]

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, "That sounds like my kind of game." But I really wanted in that moment, when she said that, for them to cut to Chad looking startled and betrayed.

Bea: Yeah, like, "I just did what?"

Remmy: [laughs] Yeah, just like, "I would have liked to have known that before." No, but that's what I choose to believe. Chad had a little existential crisis moment right there.

Bea: Or he maybe just wasn't self-aware enough to realize that, "Oh, I could have been one of those seven." He's like, "Yeah, dude, it's fine. Buck up."

Remmy: So. So Garth just says, "Salut," and then bolts it back and he's very obviously and uncomfortably holding this liquid in his mouth. Melanie is still — and I like the Melanie actress too, she was good for this — she's just the mom face like, mhmm?

Bea: Honey, your eyes glow once you've drank it. You aren't fooling anybody. Sure enough, when Michael enters into the room Garth has no choice but to swallow the elixir down.

Remmy: Yep. Yeah.

Bea: So he takes the shot and we get — we're getting a sense of his hearing. He is focusing it towards Melanie and Michael's conversation on the other side of the room, while Chad is going on and on about like, "Hey, my buddy felt like he broke out in sweats, and then he got—" blah blah. Garth is just, "Mhmm mhmm, anyways. I'm listening to this whole information about an abandoned recycling center in Omaha that has her with the spear."

Remmy: Yeah, and Michael is saying, "Send forces to eliminate her. I want this weapon off the table."

Bea: Yeah. I want it destroyed and off the board. The bro is chatting, but Garth is just like [shushes] "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He hears also Michael and Melanie mentioning tomorrow's plan, and that their monsters are taking position waiting for Michael's order. What that order is is left unspoken in the scene, but we go back to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack, and they are looking at a computer on the war table and they have a map pulled up for Joplin, Missouri.

Remmy: Yep. Sam is saying, "Yeah, it's actually pretty close. It's at the post office in Joplin." He has a little self-deprecating laugh there, he's like, "It would have gotten to us here in Lebanon if it wasn't for the holiday. They're closed for the holiday."

Bea: Yeah, and aren't you happy now that Ketch sprung for the tracking? Because honestly, if you had to find this routing during Christmas deliveries? Come on, let’s give him a little bit of points there.

Remmy: Yeah. He paid extra!

Bea: [laughs] But they decide that they're going to just break into the facility and grab the egg, you know, "We need it now. This is the best way."

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: But Garth calls and he now brings the information about Omaha to them. [He] gives the address to them and namedrops the spear into the conversation.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: When Sam asks him about it, Garth lies and says that he didn't drink Michael's elixir. He just heard Michael's plan.

Remmy: The big Plan with a capital P. We have Sam standing in front of the war table, relaying what he just heard from Garth. Dean says, "The whole damn town?"

Bea: Yep. "It's gonna be a bloodbath," says Sam. Cas is pensive. He's sitting close by Dean. Jack is sitting there as well, and they are going through the logistics of attacking and turning Kansas City on a whole on a night when everyone's guard is down. It's going to be Christmas.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. “Everyone's eggnogged up. What a dick move.”

Bea: Yeah, and if the plan is tomorrow at midnight then they want to get there with the spear before Michael gives the signal.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: So Dean points to the spear, says, "Well, if Michael's after it, maybe it might even kill him. If it's a big enough threat that Michael wants it off the board, then we ought to grab it." Cas also brings up the fact that new Bobby is working on improving the angel cuffs. It might be able to hold Michael and Sam goes, "Yeah, and then we have the egg. We have Rowena's spell. We might be able to put Michael in the Cage."

Remmy: So this is a lot, in a good way. I mean, we actually have a solid plan here. We have options. This is good.

Bea: Yeah, for the first time it's not like, here is our last-ditch effort item that we're going to use because it's the only thing available to us. They're like, "We actually have a to-do list? We have a checklist of things to prep? Guys, I don't think we've ever been this organized."

Remmy: And you see how Dean is bolstered by this. He says, "All right. I say we get both. We don't have to choose."

Bea: Yep. Dean is like, "Me and Cas, we're going to get the spear. Jack and Sam, you go get the egg. We will meet at Hitomi Center, at the place where we know Michael is at, and we're just going to f*** s*** up."

Remmy: Yeah, we have a plan, and they seem to feel good about the plan. We cut to some long shots of the Impala on a mission.

Bea: Yep. Dean is driving hell-bent. We're taking those corners rough. You're lucky no oncoming traffic is coming.

Remmy: Aww.

Bea: And they arrive at the recycling facility outside of Carter Lake, and Dean and Cas climb out. Cas is kind of amazed that Dean seems so happy because he points out, "We just drove this whole way with broken tape deck and you didn't b**** once." Like, wow.

Remmy: Yeah. He says, "You seem good lately. Happy, even," and Cas, your face is betraying you.

Bea: Oh I know, and then the longest silence ever follow[s] when Dean says, "I'm fired up because we got Jack back, no strings attached."

Remmy: Oh my God. So, I mean — okay. Last week with the Cas deal, it blew my mind at the time of watching. I was just worried sick for the whole season on this Cas deal, but then last week when we re-watched, I had a bit of an absence of those sinking, "Oh my God, Cas made a deal," feelings for the most part. Oh my God. Guess what? They're all coming back to me now.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: Oh, man. Because yeah, Dean says — he is so, so peppy — and he says, "We had a win, and when was the last time we had a no-strings-attached win?" And Cas, like you said, the longest silence, he just...

Bea: Cas is just crickets.

Remmy: He just doesn't know what to say.

Bea: No, he's not good at lying here.

Remmy: He drops his eyes and he just nods to himself a couple of times and he's like, okay, buck up. Buck up.

Bea: Yep, they're gonna go walk and talk, and Cas points out that it's a big risk going after the spear. But Dean says that Michael conned him, kept him trapped and drowning in his own body, and he thought he understood what it was like for Cas and Sam when they were possessed — respectively by Lucifer — but he didn't get it at all.

Remmy: Who's going to talk about the fact that Dean is voluntarily opening up to Cas without any prodding? I just want to sit down.

Bea: I know. We saw Dean, for episodes, trying to deny the fact that he had been through something with Michael. We said that he just wanted to parcel it up into a box and tuck tape it closed, and put that box away. But here, he is almost casually — or I would say maybe confidently — mentioning that. He is acknowledging he was tortured.

Remmy: Yeah, and it's to Cas, and it's the first time this season that we have a solid conversation between Cas and Dean solo. I think that we get this a lot. I don't think that my little shipper heart is stretching to say that when we get Dean and Cas alone, Dean just blooms. He just opens up like a f****** flower.

Bea: He has so much trust in Cas that it's [without] any hesitation that he would say something like this.

Remmy: Exactly, and it's just so solid, this relationship, and it just breaks my f****** heart. It doesn't break my heart. It breaks my heart and mends it and also gives me a stomachache from the feels.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: That's shipping in a nutshell, right?

Bea: [laughs] “Hey, I'm suffering. Thanks.”

Remmy: [laughs] I love it. Thank you.

Bea: So Dean says that yeah, he'd be happy if they could trap Michael, but he won't actually be happy until he gets to kill Michael himself.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: And so they continue walking through this abandoned center. Dean gets out his gun; Cas gets out his angel blade. They enter the facility.

Remmy: Well, that was a great shot. That was a great little cinematic moment when they approached this warehouse door and Dean draws his gun at the exact same moment that Cas summons his blade. It was just, you know, I like the directing there. Kudos.

Bea: And I like the fact that when they entered into the facility, we get this little shot of the door being left ajar. It makes me think of the end of the episode, what Michael was saying.

Remmy: Oh, we did zoom in on that, didn't we? I thought that was a little odd, and I get it now. [strained laughter]

Bea: Literally, I'm like, "Here is my Tumblr post. I'll talk about the symbolism—" that's where I'm at. You could leave the door open for practical reasons, but.

Remmy: I just — you couldn't just let me have my nice little hunter husbands moment, could you? Could you?

Bea: I gotta find the pain. I'm like, oh that hurt. I'm gonna touch it again. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] So they enter the enter into this warehouse, but we don't really see what's going on yet because we cut immediately to Sam and Jack at the post office

Bea: Yep. They're at Joplin, and Sam has disconnected the security system. He's getting ready to lockpick the door, but Jack says, "No, I want to."

Remmy: Uh-huh.

Bea: He succeeds and he said that, you know, "I learned it online and I just wanted to stay useful."

Remmy: "Used to be I could do this just by touching the handle, but that's — I can do it the hard way, or the human way," and he's so proud of himself. Sam is impressed as well. He opens the door after he successfully picks a lock and he's like this little ‘after you’ moment. And it's just so cute.

Bea: Yeah, it's a really sweet little beat there and it reinforces still that Jack is worried about his usefulness, but we can see perhaps that is a bit more abated because now he actually has some skills that he picked up in the past that he is able to put into action. We talked about how it takes time to get to this place, and here we can see the payoff happening for some of that time that he's put in.

Remmy: Yep. Yep.

Bea: But back to the recycling facility.

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: Dean has his flashlight out and they split up their search. There's a bunch of boxes and machinery that they are wandering through. Dean sees this camping cot and he goes over to the kerosene... fire? I don't really know what to call it.

Remmy: It's not like a hot plate, but it's just a little burner. Like you said, a kerosene burner. There's a pot over it and he pulls the same move, the same exact move.

Bea: Kaia and her beans! She's interrupted every time.

Remmy: I know! Poor girl.

Bea: She's gotta have such an instinct at this point that as soon as she sits down for food, she's just like, hackles raised: "Someone's going to come and interrupt me."

Remmy: Right? The first episode when we had Dean, Sam, and Jody at the campground, and Dean goes over to the fire pit and he's like, "Still warm. She was here recently." It was like, "Same hat. Hey, same hat."

Bea: Yeah, just let her eat in peace, guys. She's earned it at this point.

Remmy: The pot is still warm, and Cas says she's not here but Dean says, well, she was recently.

Bea: Yeah. She's either hiked or she's hiding, but Cas points out that we haven't seen Michael's forces at all here. So how did that happen if they were closer and they had a head start?

Remmy: Yeah, and do you think that they beat us to it, basically, is the question being asked.

Bea: Yes, but Dean doesn't think so.

Remmy: Jensen, your Texas is showing.

Bea: [laughs] Tell me more.

Remmy: He is drawling those words so hard. I can't do the accent. I'm sorry. I can't do it on command, but when he says things like, "And they have a shorter drive," and he's saying, "There's no signs of a struggle, looking around. The Kaia I know would've put up a fight." When he says all of those things, it's so f****** Texas.

Bea: [laughs] See, I didn't even notice. I'm gonna have to re-watch and have my ear out for that.

Remmy: Please do. It was glorious.

Bea: I definitely will. But in the meantime, back at Joplin, Jack comes out carrying the parcel and he's just like, "Oh, it's lighter than I thought it was." He's admiring the Happy Holidays sticker on it and there's this black van nearby.

Remmy: Awww. Well, Jack's face though, when he points at the Happy Holidays stamp on the packaging, he says, "Happy Holidays!" and [laughs]

Bea: Bless your child-heart.

Remmy: His little face! But we can't have nice things. Without warning, Sam gets clobbered on the back of the head.

Bea: Yeah, our vampire and/or werewolf dude, he comes out from behind, strikes Sam with the bat, and Sam goes down ringing.

Remmy: Oh, hard, oof.

Bea: Jack is dragged off into the van and Sam is struggling to get up, but as he rises, Michael is there.

Remmy: Yes.

Bea: Now he grabs the egg and goes, "Happy holidays."

Remmy: Michael has the egg in his hands and Sam is — it's not good, lads.

Bea: No, he is immediately asking, "How did you find us?" and gets his angel blade out. She's like, "So what are you going to do?" and Sam's like well, you're going to kill me anyways, and so goes to fight, but Michael just tosses him into a delivery van nearby.

Remmy: But I like that Sam moment. He was brave. Brave Sam

Bea: Yeah, defiant to the end.

Remmy: I know. He's so good.

Bea: And just with that — presumably, you’re at least close to a concussion there, lad, and yet you still get up swinging. Bless you.

Remmy: Yeah, and he is thrown as a ragdoll into the side of delivery postal van, and he goes ring-a-ling-aling once again.

Bea: Yep. Michael is stalking forward. He has the egg in hand and just melts it, just makes it molten, and it falls between his fingers. And then [he] throws Sam back again, and Sam is knocked out for good this time.

Remmy: Poor, poor Sam.

Bea: Yeah, and as Sam's lying there we hear his phone ringing and we cut immediately back to Omaha. Cas and Dean are worried because Sam isn't answering.

Remmy: Oh, yeah.

Bea: So Dean basically just hangs up the phone and immediately gets another call. Cas is like, "Sam?" ears pricked forward, but it's Garth calling Dean instead since Sam obviously isn't answering for him either.

Remmy: Yeah, it's obvious that they've tried Sam a few times and he's not answering and they're getting increasingly worried and also at loose ends, you know. Kaia is not here, so what do we do?

Bea: Yeah, exactly. We're supposed to regroup with this weapon. We don't have the weapon and now we don't even know how things are going for you. So where do we head next? Do we go back to the bunker? Do we keep on to Kansas City? Like, what do we do?

Remmy: Yeah, no answers here though yet.

Bea: No, but Garth at least helps give a nudge in which direction they want to go, because Garth says Michael just left a few minutes ago and was going to quote unquote back up his forces.

Remmy: Right.

Bea: And Dean's just like, "What f****** forces? Because there's none in Omaha."

Remmy: Yeah, he says — a bit accusatory — he says, "You mean the forces that were supposed to be here? Because guess f****** what."

Bea: "We've been fed literal garbage."

Remmy: [laughs] Garth doesn't know what to say. He says, "I'm sorry, man. That's what they said. This is what they told me," and now we're getting a little worried — and we haven't even talked about. Okay, let's pause for a second.

Bea: Okay. Okay.

Remmy: Because we are ping pong on these scenes right now, but what are you thinking in this moment? Not in this moment; throughout the episode so far. What are we anticipating? Because I know that as I was watching, I'm just like — the tension is rising, right?

Bea: Yes.

Remmy: It was never a doubt in my mind that Michael is the eyes and ears of his monsters, or he has eyes and ears in all of his monsters. I mean, the second that we started imbibing Michael’s grace, I'm like, oh my God. Zombie Michael brainwashed monsters.

Bea: Yeah, hive mind scenario happening.

Remmy: Yes. Yeah. Yeah, and then we always have [that] in the back of our mind, bolstered by Dean's fuzzing out moments two episodes ago.

Bea: Yeah, a lot of question marks that got raised by that instantly.

Remmy: Yeah, where, again, we weren't told but you gotta think, is this Michael?

Bea: Yeah, there's these foreshadowing elements that are carrying forward, and you're asking where I was sitting at this point in the episode? It's like, we know that Michael is [an] Archangel. [A] terrifying force. He's been through a war in his world, so he was definitely [of a] strategic mindset and has had practice at this. He has seen what worked and what didn't in the previous world, so [he has] literally advantages across the board when it comes to whatever he wants to do here. But all we're hearing is this suspicious plan at midnight, and that there are these volunteers that are being infiltrated throughout the city. So the fact that things seemed like they were going so smoothly for our heroes, and now there's these questions being raised? I'm sitting here banging the table. I'm like, "It's Michael! It's Michael!"

Remmy: It's Michael! Exactly, exactly. You know, we've been so optimistic about our plan. Well, not "we" because me, I'm like, no, no, no.

Bea: [laughs] Optimism gets you f***ers killed.

Remmy: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. The heroes are like, yeah, let's go, and I am just, oh my God. Michael is gonna f*** you guys ever so hard. You have no secrets! So, oh, I'm rubbing my hands together evil villain style, because I am just taking the sick pleasure in waiting for the moment when we figure out exactly what's going on with Dean.

Bea: Yeah, we get this narrative element that's going right now where we as the audience can sense a bit more than what the characters are going through, and you can feel this building tension. And you can also guess that all of these questions that we have with the relationship between Michael and Dean might be breaking soon, too.

Remmy: Yes. Yes.

Bea: And I'm glad that you brought up Michael basically having all of his monsters being walkie-talkies, because when I was watching at first, I was thinking about how risky it was for Garth to be on the phone on a floor where an archangel is. I'm like, those b****es have Wi-Fi hearing. They hear within infinite range compared to what humans [can] do, so the fact that you went into the coffee-room and are like, "Oh, yeah, and then I heard this, and then I heard this," I was like, Michael for sure is listening in on this. That is just a dangerous position for you and the people you're feeding the information to, aka the Winchesters.

Remmy: Exactly. I mean, hell, when Garth first took his little grace shot and Michael immediately moves over to the corner and he's talking in a quote-unquote undertone to Melanie about his plan and the spear and all this, I was yelling at the screen, "Garth, he's feeding you information! Nooo."

Bea: Yeah! You are a tool in this element too, because the fact that right off the get-go Michael's going, "Yeah. I know you from Dean's memories," and you said, "Yeah, we're still friends." I'm like, okay, you're f***ed. Whatever you think you are doing is going to have been twisted by Michael and used.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah, which is where we're at right now.

Bea: Yeah, we finally see that the confidence isn't quite enough to carry us through. Dean is starting to get a little shaken by the fact that things are no longer going specifically to plan.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: And he signs off the phone call with Garth basically saying, "Call us if there's any news," and when Garth hangs up, Michael appears right behind [Garth]. We hear a fluttering of wings and [Michael] goes, "Let's talk."

Remmy: Augh. Busted.

Bea: Dun dun dun.

Remmy: Uh-huh.

Bea: But with Dean, he turns to Cas and is just asking, "Was this a setup?" and Cas almost sounds exasperated, just saying, "I don't know." They're trying to guess what they should do next.

Remmy: Yeah, Sam's not answering. Like we said before: do we go to Joplin? Do we go to Kansas City? What do we even do?

Bea: Yeah, if our plan is falling apart then what are we supposed to do until we could regroup? Where is that going to be and when? Like, when, when, when? What is going on with Sam?

Remmy: Yeah, but Cas has a breath — his heart stops in his chest when Dean is threatened by Kaia appearing from the darkness.

Bea: Dean's looking at Cas and Cas was looking offside. When he turns back to Dean, his eyes are a couple of saucer plates, because the camera pulls back and we see that Kaia's spear is now nestled so lovingly between Dean's shoulder blades, and she is ready to f*** them up.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah, Kaia says, "Why are you here?" and Dean says, "Hey." [laughs]

Bea: Yeah, yeah. Cas is very alarmed. Kaia wants to know what they want, what they're doing here. Cas encroaches, but Dean immediately is going, "No, no, no. No, Cas, no."

Remmy: Yes.

Bea: Bad idea.

Remmy: He, hands up, slowly turns around and drops his weapons bag and says, "We're just here to talk."

Bea: Yeah, we're not here to fight, and so in him telling Cas to stop, I think that Dean was already forming the plan in mind here. We can't let this escalate to violence because the last time this happened she kicked our a** and then she bailed.

Remmy: A spooked horse. Absolutely. They can't afford that in this moment. This is their one shot.

Bea: Yeah, if the plan is falling apart, well at least if they can get this then they know 50% of the plan kind of carried through, and then question mark question mark question mark until Sam becomes available.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: But Dean is trying a new tactic. He just wants to ask for the spear and puts the case forward saying, “If you don't give it, kill me.”

Remmy: Dean, come on. Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm tired of it. I'm so tired of it. Dean. [sighs] It's fine.

Bea: How well did he think that Kaia was going to react to this? Did he come into this plan thinking that Kaia was an empathic person and would see his plight and go for it? Or did he genuinely YOLO it thinking odds were 50/50? Or did he just not care because he was genuinely so hell-bent on the fact that, "If we aren't able to kill Michael then I don't want to live anymore." Like whaat.

Remmy: Oof. I mean, I think it's a bit, you know — I think it might be a 50/50 of the latter two of what you said. One, that he’s just taking a gamble — Is it going to work? It might not — but in taking that gamble, it's a, "If you don't give it to me then I genuinely — this is all I have. This is—" I mean, I don't know. It's a different tactic of what we saw, but the same determination and the same driving feelings from episode 3.

Bea: Yeah, "I have to go all-in on this because if we don't have this we're f***ed."

Remmy: But I'm like...

Bea: Just having that fortitude as a person to say, "I am willing to put everything on the line, and I think that me putting everything on the line will be sufficient to make you bow."

Remmy: F****** Sam charging an archangel with a blade that wouldn't kill him.

Bea: Augh.

Remmy: “Oh well, f*** it. You're going to kill me anyways.”

Bea: Exactly. The alternatives that I could do in this moment won't save me, so I'm going to put all my chips on this one move.

Remmy: And Dean is — well, when he says, "If you're not going to give it to us, then you should just kill me now," I'm like, oh, I want to shake him. Stop it, Dean. But yes.

Bea: Yeah, he's saying his family is in danger and thousands are going to die without that spear, and [laughs] Cas is so ready to cut a b****.

Remmy: I know. I know. Cas, shake him for me, please. I know you want to.

Bea: Yeah, just see if you can knock that sense — that logic part of his brain loose, because it's been jammed in some corner; it's not being used right now.

Remmy: [laughs] But Dean says, "And this spear is the only — our only shot at hurting or killing Michael. The Michael that tortured me; the Michael that tortured you. If you don't care about any of that — that I would lose everyone; that thousands would die; and that I could actually have a shot at killing the man who's been hunting you down for months — then you should just kill me now because the world is ending anyway."

Bea: Yeah, and Kaia is almost maybe taken aback?

Remmy: I think it's — I think she sees it as surprising move. I mean, if I want to get real deep into it...

Bea: Do it. Do it. Do it. 20 seconds. Go.

Remmy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So [laughs] man, you put me on a timer and now I'm nervous.

Bea: You put the timer on me last time —

Remmy: I did. [laughs]

Bea: — and I was so stressed!

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: Even editing the episode afterwards, I was like, oh f***.

Remmy: [laughs] Yeah. Okay. Okay. No, so, I think that she is taken aback by this because it is an unexpected move from Dean, at least in her eyes. I mean, "The Scar" episode, the last that she saw Dean, he tied her to a chair, he beat her, and he was willing to torture her — well, he didn't beat her. He knocked her out. He tied her to a chair. He was willing to torture her to get the information that he needed. He was in her face, violent and angry, and here he is supplicating himself.

Bea: Yes. Straight off the bat he's saying, "We're not here to fight." And I'm so glad you brought it up because Kaia, I think, really in "The Scar" episode had Dean pegged, or at least she was so confident in her analysis of him that it shook Dean. And so now that still would be her perception of him, and yet now he is [taking a] complete 180 on his approach, and so, wow.

Remmy: Yeah, the tables have turned.

Bea: I think when she saw him in "The Scar", she was basically wounding him with the fact that she can see the facade. She can see him and knows that the front that he is projecting is fake. Then in this episode here, now Dean is actually showing some sincerity, and the fact that his sincerity involves "I am willing to die for this" is kind of like whoa. She's taken aback by it, like we constantly say.

Remmy: Well, what she pegged as the truth behind the facade, in Dean's case, is: "You are just like Michael." That hit Dean right in his deepest darkest fears, right?

Bea: Yes.

Remmy: And then now — but now, like we said, he's doing it differently and he... [sighs] It's almost an apology, I think, because in the recap, we revisited that whole ‘Dean pulling the gun on Kaia’ and then the fact that he did tie dark Kaia to a chair and was going to torture her for information.

Bea: Yeah, and if this is an apology then Dean is also showing that he has learned from what he did last time. He's not repeating the same mistakes, and I think that just further bolsters the plea that he has here.

Remmy: Yep. Yep.

Bea: And it seems to be working, because Kaia is now bartering with them, saying that, "If I give you this, then I want you to get me back home."

Remmy: And Dean says, "The bad place?" and she says, "To me, it's home," and Dean says, "There's no way you want to go back there. What are you talking about?"

Bea: This poor girl. She says that she came to this world to escape life as prey, but she spent the whole time here doing the exact same thing, just [with] different predators.

Remmy: Yeah. She says, "It's no different. I tried to leave this endless chase, and here Michael has sent all his monsters after me and I'm just constantly on the run. It's no different. At least in my world, I understood the rules of the world and my place in it, but here it's just all backwards and it's all wrong and this is no better than the bad place."

Bea: Yeah. It's like starting over, essentially, because at least there you lived your whole life learning the rules and understanding them, but then you come here and it's like, oh cool. I have to do the exact same thing except I'm starting from ground zero? Pass.

Remmy: Yeah, and we actually get a lot of — I mean, [teasing] this conversation.

Bea: We get some worldbuilding s*** going on for the bad place.

Remmy: I know. We get a lot of interesting Wayward things. A lot of intrigue into the Wayward 'verse, and it seems like a setup, y'know.

Bea: I would love it. I would love it.

Remmy: We talked about "The Scar" and there was worldbuilding there, but it also felt like, you know...

Bea: We kept calling it an epilogue.

Remmy: Yeah, we kept calling an epilogue. Now here, we are reopening that door.

Bea: Yeah, it doesn't feel like we're going to say goodbye to Kaia after this bit here.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. So that's super intriguing. Kaia says, "The magic from my world, the magic that I used to get over here, it doesn't work here." So I'm like, ooh, there's magic? Kaia, you're a magician? Tell me more.

Bea: Yeah. Yeah. Eyes emoji.

Remmy: She says, "The special boy. The special boy that used Kaia to open the rift. He can do the same for me." and Dean. Oh my God, Dean lying out of his a**. He says, "Yes, you can."

Bea: Yep. Jack can, and Jack will.

Remmy: Yep.

Bea: And you can see Cas having this moment of, "Kaza-whaa?" almost taken aback by Dean's brazenness here. But when Kaia starts questioning this, Cas backs up Dean immediately. He goes in with a half-truth, saying that, "Well, we need to trust each other if we're going to go forward, but we don't know everything. If you're willing to give up the spear then there's things you're not telling us so, you know, some ground has got to be found here."

Remmy: Well, Kaia says, "How can I believe you?" and Cas cuts in here to say, "You're just going to have to, and you know what? I don't believe you either. I think you're hiding something, because for you to want to go back there, I think that there's something, for you to be so willing to give up your spear."

Bea: Yeah, "Your spear, which is your one and only weapon you've been using and has been shown effective against Michael, who is hunting you."

Remmy: "And Michael's monsters who are hunting you. For you to be willing to give it up, there has to be a bigger reason and I don't think that you're telling us is bigger reason."

Bea: There's a level 5 backstory that she's not giving up.

Remmy: And, more intrigue, she says — she closes it out. She just says, "You have people you feel you are bound to protect. I have the same," or, "I have those people too," and she hands over the spear. But I am spiraling. I'm like, is Kaia alive in the bad place?

Bea: Well, I'm like, what's going on in the bad place? Who are the people?

Remmy: I mean, I think she might be connected to Kaia. If there are people — if she left — I don't know. There's one of two things. Either she does have people in the bad place, like The 100 style. This community of survivors that she cares about and she is their protector, and when she left the world, she was playing almost as a scout. "What is this new world? This better world?”

Bea: Ooh, yeah.

Remmy: And she didn't expect to not be able to get back? Or she is still connected our Kaia, and Kaia is not dead in the bad place.

Bea: That's interesting.

Remmy: That was something I didn't even think about the first watch, and when she said that I was like, what does it mean?

Bea: Oh, yeah, I was sitting there trying to recall the mechanics for dreamwalking here. If she only was able to share with Kaia, or if she can use it to check on other people, because we got the impression that our Kaia wasn't perhaps as adept at using her powers as this dark Kaia is. It just raised questions to me of, you know, is she homesick because she's able to visit there mentally but not physically? Things like that were just on the table for me.

Remmy: Yeah, if she is dreamwalking there then I think she would be able to wander at will, with a level of control. I'm saying, she would be able to dreamwalk with a level of control that Kaia obviously didn't have.

Bea: Yeah.

Remmy: But Kaia didn't just dreamwalk. She traveled physically to the places that she [dreamed].

Bea: Yeah, she came out with scars.

Remmy: Well, so, so — I want more! Give me more.

Bea: I know! You can't just drop this, and especially because when Kaia hands it over — she hands the spear to Dean and says that, "If you don't return this, I'll find you and I'll kill you."

Remmy: Yeah, and he says, "Well, we'll get it back."

Bea: Yeah, "How are we supposed to find you?" and she's like, "You've done it twice. Do it a third time. Come on, I do not do all of your planning for you."

Remmy: [laughs] Very dramatic, but that's Kaia.

Bea: Yes, and speaking of dramatic: Dean takes a phone call here, and when he looks back around Kaia has already gone.

Remmy: Yes.

Bea: And the call is Sam. He's alive, and he's catching them up.

Remmy: Yeah, exactly. He says that Michael knew they were going to be there. He destroyed the egg and he took Jack. They have this brief exchange of trying to work out like, so was this all a trap from the beginning? What? And they basically settle on: what does this mean? And they say there's only one thing to do. "We go to Kansas City and we regroup. We get Jack back and we stop Michael, because we're running out of time."

Bea: Yeah, Sam is saying that the situation is more complicated than they realize because a) Michael knew that they were going to be there. He's destroyed the egg and not only that but he had the opportunity to kill Sam. Like Sam says, he didn't escape. He just wasn't killed. Now that they are trying to call Garth back, Garth isn't answering, so it just leaves Kansas City as their best guess of where to go to find out what's happening.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: And it sounds like Sam is the one who's a bit closer, because Cas certainly orders him to not go into the plaza alone. Sam is just like, "Okay, I won't," and lying through his teeth, "Yeah. Sure."

Remmy: "Yeah, yeah. Drive fast. We'll meet you there."

Bea: Yeah, and so the next scene, we see Jack being dragged into that room in the high-rise, where he is brought in front of Michael. He's asking why Michael didn't kill him.

Remmy: Michael lays out more about his personal motivations and his mindset than we've had before.

Bea: Yes. We haven't seen really Michael going into depth about why he's taking this approach with our world and what he intends to do with it.

Remmy: Because I remember on first watch, I was firmly in the ‘What does Michael even want?’ camp and from the beginning, Michael in this world, I've just been waiting for, you know, what's the point? And what's his — what is he doing, and what does he want? And we don't answer all of my questions here, but we do expand on it a bit. He talks about why he has a particular fondness for Kansas City. He says in his world, he enlisted a garrison of angels to level it to the ground, Sodom and Gomorrah style. He didn't say that; this is my input, but... [laughs]

Bea: His monologue is definitely evoking a biblical level of f***ery.

Remmy: Right. He says, you know, destruction from above, but those large-scale nukes just gave rise to this human resistance and it got messy. He says this time he's trying something a little different. Instead of destruction from above, he wants corruption from within.

Bea: Yes.

Remmy: With his army of monsters, he is going to transform every man, woman, and child into one of his own.

Bea: Yeah, they're not going to have an opportunity to form a resistance because he's just going to take them out in one fell swoop.

Remmy: Yeah, he — werewolves and vampires alike, it doesn't matter, because they'll all belong to him.

Bea: Yeah, and Jack basically just follows this monologue up with, "H8 u."

Remmy: Uh-huh. [laughs] Yeah. He says, "Why do you think I want to hear this? I hate you." [laughs] And then Michael's like, "You're just a baby."

Bea: Yeah, you have no idea what time will be like. You've had less than two years and you're like, oh my God, it's been forever. It's like, honey. You don't even know.

Remmy: He says, "All these things — humans, monsters, even angels — they are as insects to things like you and I."

Bea: Yeah, they're as equivalent to atoms, and that Michael and Jack, they're family. They're the only archangels left. Jack's Michael is in the Cage, and so they're really the —

Remmy: Yeah, that's one thing — let me interrupt you. That's one line that I actually missed entirely on my first watch. Jack says, "We're not a family. My uncle's in the Cage," and he says, "My uncle," and this is the literal first textual acknowledgement of Michael being in the Cage since like season 11. Are you f****** kidding me?

Bea: And we also got a tiny little snippet earlier when Cas, Sam, Jack, and Dean were laying out all of the things they have at their disposal; Sam saying that we can use the egg, Rowena's spell, and see if they could throw this Michael into the Cage. So this is twice in one episode that we've been talking about the Cage and archangels in it.

Remmy: Eyes emoji.

Bea: Yes. curious.

Remmy: Side-eyeing that one.

Bea: So curious.

Remmy: So curious. Do you think that Michael actually wants to bring Jack in, or is he just using Jack as bait? Because he knows that the Winchesters are coming and he's going to kill them.

Bea: I think that Michael considers Jack, in his current state, powerless and not anything to trouble himself over, and so this is an opportunity of, you know, if he can be swayed, I'll try and sway him, because a) either he'll agree and then it'll be easy peasy for me — because Michael is saying here that it'll be centuries before Jack gets his power back and he has no idea of his capabilities, but in the time that they'll spend together, they'll grow alike and Jack's loyalty will fade to the humans, and so will the differences that they have. So he sees that as a winning scenario, and then alternatively, if Jack says no, well, Jack is still a weak little baby, and Michael's just going to do what he's going to do. His plan is already in place.

Remmy: I just wonder if Michael feels an actual kinship with Jack. Not from a familial standpoint, but from a power standpoint. Because there is no being as powerful as Michael and Jack, discounting God, but God's gone.

Bea: I just really struggle with the notion that he would care about that, because in his world he killed Lucifer and then he had the next one appear and was immediately using him for juice to open up a portal. He doesn't seem to show particular regard for people in his own power grade. He sees these things as tools and so to me, him offering to Jack this deal was just basically he now gets to be the mentor and have a tutor. He has a protege that he can mold in his shape and it just gives him that God complex he so clearly has. He can now put it towards something — someone — who is arguably going to be more powerful than him when he is at the height of his powers.

Remmy: I like that. I like that better than my ‘is Michael just lonely’ theory.

Bea: I can't see it, because — I don't want to get ahead; we get more insight next episode into what his motivations are — but he spent last season fighting Jack and Jack being a thorn in his side. And here Jack is absolutely weak but capable of recovering, and it just feels to me like Michael sees an opportunity to just, you know, "I'm going to throw this out here and see how it shakes down, and if it doesn't go anywhere, I don't super care because this is a side quest. It's not my main quest."

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. I agree with you. I agree with you on that, but I just have — I mean. I, again, love this actress that's playing Michael, and we — it's hard to capture just the tone of Michael's dialogue and monologue here, but my notes just say "Epic Michael is epic," because this is the Michael that I always want from every Michael scene. It's just that absolute Archangel assurity.

Bea: Yeah.

Remmy: That scale of angels that we don't really visit as often as I wish we would.

Bea: Yeah, it's this calm, subtle confidence. Such a self assurance that there is no need for there to be bells and whistles proclaiming it; it is just there. It is taken for granted, and it is unshakable.

Remmy: And Jack has no concept of time, but Michael: "World to world, you will know the kind of time that makes mountains and that forms mountains, and Kansas City — this, that, or the other — doesn't matter."

Bea: Yeah, "These details that you're clinging to? They're going to fade. I can tell you that, even though you have no concept of what it is right now."

Remmy: Yeah. Epic Michael is epic.

Bea: Yeah, but Jack is just, "Sam, Dean, and Cas will come for me," and Michael just shrug emoji leaves.

Remmy: [laughs] Right. Right.

Bea: Yeah, and then we are in the parking garage for this building. The vampire / werewolf (?) dude that we've seen, he and the Chad bro are going over what the plan is. The vampire's really hammering it in: wait for Michael's signal; head outside. So the Bro goes running off and the vamp sees a blue vintage car sitting there and he's kind of squinting at it but [laughs] not for very long.

Remmy: Well, well, I'm sure he recognizes it as the car that he just saw at the post office a few hours ago.

Bea: Yeah. “How did that get here?” But no time for answers because Sam comes up behind him, catches him by surprise, and capi-detates that f***. He is dead.

Remmy: [laughs] Lol.

Bea: And inside, Melanie's walking by when she happens to see the cameras and, oh, dude, there's a headless body downstairs.

Remmy: Uh-huh!

Bea: "We threw those things in the garbage disposal. That's got to be new." [laughs]

Remmy: "Raise the alarm!" No, she doesn't even want to raise the alarm, she just starts mashing on the buttons.

Bea: Yeah, she rushes off to the elevator and when the door opens, she's looking behind her.

Remmy: I know!

Bea: And Sam's like, "Well, that's perfect — die."

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: So she gets the most unglamorous death. She's just — head chopped off like nothing.

Remmy: I know. I kind of liked her, too. But.

Bea: Yeah, she was fun. But [honking noise] she's dead.

Remmy: [laughs] Ah, well.

Bea: Yeah, sucks but carrying on. Sam finds Jack.

Remmy: Makes it to the penthouse. Cuts him loose and no Michael to be seen.

Bea: Nope, but they hear footprints — sorry, they hear footsteps.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah, this ominous — Well, it's not ominous. it's just we have this supposedly tense moment.

Bea: A quickly approaching dread.

Remmy: Yeah, we have this tense moment where we hear the approaching footsteps, and I was like, okay, this is — I know how TV works. This is not Michael. It's probably Dean, but the door opens.

Bea: Yeah, Michael, first of all, wouldn't trod that hard, he'd just flutter in, but yeah.

Remmy: But the door opens and it's Garth! Hi, Garth.

Bea: Yay, Garth.

Remmy: And he's like, "Oh, hi, guys." [laughs] But I can't even be happy because I'm like, no, he's a plant. He's not himself anymore.

Bea: Yeah, he's a sleeper agent, folks. He's been f***ed.

Remmy: Oh no!

Bea: Yeah, they hit the elevator; they exit into the parking garage. They are getting ready to regroup with Cas and Dean.

Remmy: And we did not have to wait long for the other shoe to drop because Garth has a tummy ache, and he is bent double and he is struggling with himself. And Jack was like, hey, dude, are you okay? He walks over there, tries to say, "Hey, Garth?"

Bea: And Garth just introduces him to the back of his hand, and Jack goes flying!

Remmy: Totally wolfed out. Jack goes flying, and Sam is just, “Oh s***.”

Bea: Yeah. We also get this scary insight into what we're saying earlier about this Michael turning, what it means, and Garth is just sitting there saying he hears Michael in his head and he's being forced to turn against his will.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. He says, "I can't help it."

Bea: And Garth even goes, "I'm sorry."

Remmy: Aww, Garth. And Sam says, "No, no, no."

Bea: "Fight it, fight it, fight it, fight it."

Remmy: "You can fight it, you can fight it," and Garth says, "I'm sorry," and me, I am like, don't kill Garth. Don't you f****** dare kill Garth.

Bea: Yeah, don't you f****** dare have Sam kill Garth, let alone Garth killed.

Remmy: Don't do it. Don't do it. And so Garth, totally out of his mind, charges Sam. There is this extended fight scene where we're trying to — thankfully, Sam does not draw that machete.

Bea: No, Sam is on the defensive. He's trying to do a chokehold on Garth, telling him to keep fighting this possession. Jack comes and tackles Garth, grapples with him, and it looks like he's on the losing end of this pinning, but then Sam returns with the chokehold and he holds until Garth is knocked out.

Remmy: Yep. Yep. He says [laughs] and Sam just kind of dumps Garth to the ground. He's like, "Sorry, man."

Bea: Yeah, and we cut immediately to Dean loading Garth into the trunk of the Impala.

Remmy: Hogtied Garth, unconscious in the back of the Impala. They [laughs] they say, "Sorry, buddy."

Bea: Yeah. "Sorry, dude," boom, and turns right to Sam and starts admonishing him for not waiting. But Sam says that he had no choice.

Remmy: Yeah, and we have Cas in the background healing Jack of his wounds.

Bea: Ah, yeah, I wrote that down too!

Remmy: And Dean being a goober with the spear. He's so proud of himself. He's like, "But we got the spear. We have a plan." He tries to give it a little twirl.

Bea: Yes, and we get this quick little idea that's going on here, where Sam mentioned that Garth has drank Michael's grace and that Michael must have been spying on them, and then that's how he knew what was going on. So the theory right now is well, if we kill Michael then maybe that'll be a cure for Garth.

Remmy: Yep.

Bea: And also that Sam has called the other hunters in their hub and they're coming to help in the city, to try and keep hold of whatever is going to happen here.

Remmy: Yeah, he says the hunters are on their way in case we fail.

Bea: Yeah, and like you said, Dean has this little gymnastics with the spear. It's so hard to do physical comedy and Jensen's so good at it. I just am very happy when he gets to throw those chops around.

Remmy: It was so — it was so good. And so like I said, Cas heals Jack. We have laid down the groundwork on going forward, and we get my favorite scene probably from years of the show.

Bea: I loved this. Yeah, there's this building music as they're talking about, you know, "Michael doesn't fear us. He can sense Cas' approach.” They're walking into a trap. Michael is waiting for them. And Dean just: "Impossible odds. Feels like home." And the music finally crests and "Ode to Joy" is playing as they march with their weapons out towards certain doom. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] Exactly. They're standing united. They lay out these impossible odds, but they're smiling almost.

Bea: Yep. They're just like, "Well, we're boned. Let's go." [laughs]

Remmy: And then we have that swelling orchestra of "Ode to Joy", and we are walking through the parking garage as one, that Guardians of the Galaxy...

Bea: [laughs] The "Cherry Bomb".

Remmy: Yeah, "Cherry Bomb" moment, and it is so good. I have — my heart grew three sizes this day.

Bea: Aww, and I just love it, because — okay, Dean with the spear. Sam with his machete. Cas with his angel blade, and Jack with his... sneakers? [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] Exactly! He's just — but he's just like the whistling Mickey Mouse, just jaunting along. He's going. [laughs]

Bea: He's here even though he has nothing but gumption and pluck. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] Oh my god. I didn't even think about that, but I love it so much. This is Team Free Will 2.0. Two salty hunters, a newly resurrected angel, and nougat boy.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: Oh my God. Oh my gosh.

Bea: Such a good moment.

Remmy: A great moment. Like I said, one of my favorite moments from the past few years. Such a great moment.

Bea: I've seen it — on first watch, I definitely rewound and watched it a couple times and it doesn't get old.

Remmy: And one other thing, since we're talking with the score of this episode. Two things that I got me: when we were talking to Kaia, we had this music that we have not heard before. I don't know, it struck me as something that was maybe uniquely Wayward?

Bea: Ahh, don't do this to my heart.

Remmy: [laughs] And you know, between the opening bit of "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" and this "Ode to Joy", but even the background music — I can't pull another specific example, but I do know that multiple times throughout this episode, the background score has caught my attention, which is — I don't know why — but it is unusual and I think it was for a reason. Maybe we had a different, you know, a little change in the usual pace here.

Bea: And it just helped elevate the situation that was going on, both as these subplots of ‘go grab the macguffin, get back on track’ and also this overarching plot of what we're going to do about Michael.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. I like the score of this episode. I don't — it was.. If someone — hey, dear listeners, if someone wants to hit me up about the score of Supernatural, you know, I'm always interested to learn. I just...

Bea: We're plebs and we don't know what to Google. [laughs]

Remmy: I know. Exactly, that's...

Bea: "Music good this episode?"

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: Oh s***. There's no good results. I wonder why.

Remmy: Bea, you always say it best.

Bea: [tsks] Aww.

Remmy: [laughs] We have — back in the penthouse, after this glorious moment — back at the penthouse, impatient Michael.

Bea: Yes. Michael is pacing, pouring a drink, trying to get settled in a chair. Basically, trying to decide what to look like.

Remmy: Exactly.

Bea: "Should I wear shock? Should I wear intrigue? How best do I exude 'I do not give a f*** about you guys being here'?"

Remmy: He is trying to position himself, like, "Is a dramatic stance at the window correct? Is casually lounging in my armchair the best?" It was just very Austin Powers, Dr. Evil. I'm surprised he didn't sit himself in the office chair so that he could spin around dramatically to face the door as they came in.

Bea: [laughs] He's like, "I'm not at all here for the drama. This is just what anybody does — pacing, pacing, drinking. I don't even care. I don't even like these people. I don't even care."

Remmy: [laughs] Well, he is tapping his fingers impatiently against that glass and he says, "Come on, boys. You're going to miss the show."

Bea: Yeah, and then he finally caves like, okay, I can't sit here and wait. I have to go find out what's going on. And so he goes to wander the hall and is calling out, basically, that, "You know I can sense you, Cas. You're not fooling anybody."

Remmy: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. "No need to play."

Bea: But you're sitting there, you want them to be following a script! And now — yeah, anyways. Cas jumps out and starts fighting Michael solo.

Remmy: "No need to be coy." We have this fight between Michael and Cas and let me just say, my thirst is real because — I'm so sorry — this woman moves with such fluidity. The way this Michael actress moves in these fight scenes is so good. It's so good.

Bea: She's leonine, prowling.

Remmy: She's so graceful and freaking phenomenal.

Bea: I forgot to mention, but when we saw earlier she was fidgeting with her ring, it looks like one of those ridgeback tortoiseshell rings. I was like, that's going to hurt whoever's gonna get that fist.

Remmy: And guess f****** what? [laughs]

Bea: It's Cas! His face is the landing pad for this horrible ring.

Remmy: Oh my God. Michael forces Cas to his knees. He says, "Why did you come alone, Cas?"

Bea: Yeah. "What's the plan here? Was it strongest player first? Not that strong."

Remmy: And she just pummels him with this ring, and she drags him — and we actually see a shot of the bloodied ring — and poor Cas, his face is freaking ground meat.

Bea: Bleh.

Remmy: Yeah, sorry, listeners, [laughs] Bea, you can cut that. Uh — no, don't cut that.

Bea: I'm waiting for my face to relax. It's just a grimace right now.

Remmy: [laughs] Well, she says, "Let's go find your friends," and she drags Cas back to that room that's been home base and throws him to the floor, but she's not fooled. She turns and catches out both Sam and Jack trying to come at her from behind.

Bea: Sam and Jack are the worst hide-and-seek players in this moment. They are just up against the wall, like, "If we stay still enough Michael won't notice us here."

Remmy: [laughs] Yeah, yeah. Not great, but they were just — all Dean needs is a second of distraction because when Michael turns to these bad hiders, Jack and Sam, and throws them against the opposite wall, Dean emerges from the closet and goes straight for a stab to the back. Except, except...

Bea: Michael's ready.

Remmy: Michael's too good for you.

Bea: And Michael dodges and goes, "Oh, you got it?" and Dean just, "I sure did." The spear [is] out in action.

Remmy: It's the same Michael dance that we've seen from Michael, in all of Michael's fights, so kudos to the actors who are playing Michael. Like I said, she's beauty, she's grace.

Bea: Yes, and it's very unusual too. I mean, I don't know s***, but it seems so unusual that Michael doesn't seem concerned about using his arms in fights. He just is dodging and isn't really even looking concerned about being on the offensive. He's just waiting for the moment, [and] doesn't need to take advantage of every moment. Just, "No, I'll see it when I see it, and I'll use it and you'll be dead."

Remmy: Exactly, exactly. I mean, Michael has a very unique flavor to his combat and it has carried through and I appreciate that, as a viewer. It's really cool. It's just cool, and so — love the fights. We've talked about the fight coordinator before in the last few years, has just been really great.

Bea: Chef's kiss. I love it. Michael here kicks Dean. The spear gets knocked aside, and then Dean gets lifted in a chokehold.

Remmy: Well, well, for as clumsy as Dean was with his little baton twirl earlier, he's bringing out the moves now, for sure, but he still loses a spear. Yeah.

Bea: I'm like, I don't know if that's how you're supposed to use spears when you're fighting.

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: I don't know, again, enough about fighting but I was like, spears are jabby.

Remmy: What, you're not supposed to helicopter dick your spears?

Bea: [laughs] Well, Kaia, by all means go ahead, because she's killing it — but Dean's just like swinging left and right. I'm like, it's not...

Remmy: It's not a slashing weapon.

Bea: It's not a scythe. You're not making hay here. Stab him with the pokey end. But again, if I was in this fight, I would have been like, oh, no upper body strength, dead. So Dean's doing better than I was. But yeah, Dean, lifted in a chokehold. Michael, just taunting. "Oh, I'm so glad that you can make it tonight."

Remmy: Oh, yeah.

Bea: "I know you hate me, Dean, but don't forget: you let me in," and pointing out that, "You're going to see all of what your mistake made possible. All the death. All the bloodshed. It's all on you."

Remmy: Yeah, "And I'm so glad you're here to see it." We get a couple of cuts to Sam struggling to reach the spear, you know, struggling against this hold that Michael had on him at the beginning of the fight. He says, "Dean, heads up!"

Bea: Yeah, he manages to slide the spear towards Dean and Dean grabs it and does a wild swing, but it cuts Michael. Jack calls for Dean to kill him, but Dean is sort of frozen in the moment.

Remmy: Uhh, Jack calls for the same thing that I have been yelling at my screen ever since he picked up the spear, because this is like a prolonged — it's bit prolonged, right?

Bea: Well, we're like, come on. Where is this fight going? Because Michael, either you can take them or you can't. Or Dean, step up: kill him.

Remmy: Well, so yeah, Dean gets a good hit in and he is with the spear to Michael's chest. He is backing him [up] against the glass and I'm just like, "Dean, Dean, Dean!"

Bea: [fake whispering] This angel has wings, he could just go [poof noise] and be gone! Take advantage; seize the shot!

Remmy: Dean seems to be hesitating, is the point. And then Jack calls out, "Dean, kill him!" and that's when it all breaks bad.

Bea: Yes. We start seeing why Dean is frozen, and it's these flashbacks that we've seen of Michael's actions so far this season, but then they get interspersed with Dean in this unknown location, which seems to be a bar. The last of these flashbacks show Dean looking around like it's a bit peculiar, but he's standing behind the bar. Back in reality, Michael sways on his feet, falls over, Dean's vision is swimming and then we know we're f***ed.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah, because we get the same ringing, the same swim of...

Bea: Yes, the underwater feel to Dean's vision.

Remmy: Oh, no, Bea! Why!

Bea: Didn't you know?

Remmy: Bea!

Bea: It's what I've been thinking the whole time, the fact that Dean's vision swims. It's like yeah, you're going back under water.

[silence]

Bea: Hi, Remmy —

Remmy: [shocked laugh]

Bea: — do you like to suffer because my brain was like, hey, it could have been pleasant; have some pain! and I'm like, but I don't know [mouth full noises] Oh no, no, okay, I guess I'm eating pain now.

Remmy: My entire brain is just an empty dial tone.

Bea: [laughs] "I'm sorry, Remmy can't come to the phone right now."

Remmy: [awed] What the f***. [wails]

Bea: I feel like that's why they picked it. Because, okay, vision swimming blah blah, but the fact that the metaphor used for Dean's possession, his torture, has been drowning. Mhmm, all these dots, they seem to connect into one sad picture.

Remmy: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.

Bea: You okay? Can we keep...

Remmy: [strained] Yeah. Yeah. We can go...

Bea: [high, strained] We can take a moment.

Remmy: I don't have anything to add to that other than thanks for the pain, I guess. Oh my God, I didn't — I obviously didn't think about that and I am, you know, nice nice nice. Good.

Bea: Yes, I do what I can to hurt myself and others. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] And yeah. [laughs]

Bea: Yeah, Michael falls aside and Dean steps forward and Sam — sorry, Sam, Cas and Jack are kind of like, "Dean?"

Remmy: Noo.

Bea: Dean holds the spear out and then snaps it in two, and with a blank face turns around. The grace/Michael eyes flare in them.

Remmy: This is the moment we've been waiting for.

Bea: [strained sigh]

Remmy: This is the moment we've been waiting for, because for Michael to have left Dean after the first two episodes of the season — and we were told in the hiatus of season 13, season 14, you know, Michael is going to be around longer than you would expect, because people were equating this Michael!Dean to demon!Dean in season 9, season 10. It was kind of like, what are we going to do? We know what we did with demon!Dean. What are we going to do with Michael!Dean? Just like I said, when we did episode 2, this was unexpected for Michael to be gone so soon, but we have been building up since then. We have a building up to this moment exactly.

Bea: Yes.

Remmy: And it's such a good pay off. I really — you know, I'm sitting here and I'm screaming, "No!" but at the same time it's like, "Yes!"

Bea: That's the reaction that you want the audience to have in this moment. And you see Sam do it too; he goes, "No!" and Michael goes, "Yeah." It's like you're saying, "You didn't think to question why I gave up Dean? How did you guys not think that there was something suspicious there? Why didn't you investigate that further?" Just salt-meet-wound. I'm going to pour it on there, Michael is saying.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: But "Why?" is the question and Michael's happy to answer it, saying that Dean wouldn't stop squirming the entire time that he was possessed. He was just this extra element that Michael needed to put effort into to keep down.

Remmy: Yeah, and Cas then says, "Why now?" and oh my God, oh my God... And Michael says, "Because I needed to crush him and disappoint him so thoroughly, so completely, that he basically doesn't even know what hit them."

Bea: Yes. And now with that thought in mind, look at Dean this whole episode. He has been bolstered. He has been confident. He has been leading with his strong foot, saying we're going to be able to do this. Even when the plan didn't go exactly as follows, it was still, "Impossible odds. Feels like home," goes for it. And so as far as Michael was concerned with Dean, he's done exactly what he wanted.

Remmy: And Michael is echoing The Empty here, even, with the Cas deal. It's the same sort of, "I will wait until you forget to be worried."

Bea: How dare you bring up this comparison!

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. So that's what we've done, right? We just bided our time and we waited until Dean let the sun shine on his face and then crushed him into oblivion.

Bea: [pained sigh]

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah, that. And also, let me make it worse.

Bea: [laughs] No! Okay.

Remmy: See, now I get to hurt you for once.

Bea: Okay, yeah.

Remmy: You said, look at Dean this episode, he's been so optimistic. But look at Dean this episode; he put his life on the line for the chance to defeat Michael in this moment. He said, "If I fail, I might as well be dead," and guess f****** what?

Bea: [sighs] It's even worse.

Remmy: Well, that's it. He failed and we have crushed all hope. Dean earlier this episode said, “If this is my one shot then this is my one shot, and I'm giving up after this. If I don't make the shot then there's nothing for me.”

Bea: It's all or nothing when it comes to Michael.

Remmy: That's exactly what Michael wanted. He said we needed to drive Dean to give up.

Bea: And you know if Michael has left this door ajar, as he says, then we had that vision swimming. He's been able to observe Dean and how he's been coming along and going, "Okay. Yeah. The time is right."

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. Just in time for Christmas.

Bea: Merry S***scram.

Remmy: [laughs]

Bea: Augh. What are you doing for Christmas this year, Dean? Oh, I'm getting boned.

Remmy: Oh my God. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. My — okay so like [laughs] No, Bobo!

Bea: Augh, yeah. So Michael did all of this, kept the door ajar to break and crush Dean, just so he'll be quiet — buried. "Dean's gone." He finally takes another sip of that glass that he poured earlier in his other vessel, and Michael's army is ready for this. And what is "this", quote unquote? It's Michael standing there, as Dean, with his fingers ready and then snap. Fade to black.

Remmy: It's the Thanos snap!

Bea: Thanos bulls***!

Remmy: [laughs] But again, Bobo, what the f***? Bobo! Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, the Thanos snap. Are you serious? It was such a troll but it was so [gasps] a gasp moment.

Bea: Yeah, and the fact that this is the mid-season finale. This is going to be the cliffhanger that we sit with for over a month. That fade to black — Okay, so what happened? Did the monsters actually unleash? Have the hunters arrived in time? What sort have chaos is going to rain down on Kansas if indeed that snap means all hell breaks loose?

Remmy: Kansas City.

Bea: Yes, Kansas City. I'm sorry.

Remmy: No, I hate that. It's Kansas City, Missouri as well. [laughs] Our bulls*** naming.

Bea: "Kansas? Arkansas? America, explain!" [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] Oh my God, I love that video so much.

Bea: I know. I think of it every time trying to figure out places in America. [laughs]

Remmy: [laughs] America, explain yourself. Yes. Oh my God, I f****** love that video. Okay. So yeah, so this thing right here, this episode. You know what? F*** it. This is my final takeaway. Okay?

Bea: Okay. Yeah.

Remmy: We're going in.

Bea: Remmy, what is your final takeaway? That's the end of the episode; what's your final takeaway? [laughs]

Remmy: So this kind of episode is what makes me so, so very excited for our live watch when — you know, after this hiatus 2014 re-watch — I am so ready for that season 15 live watch, when we are going to be recording this podcast fresh from episode to episode. I am just like — my mind is f****** galaxy brain, because in this episode we had both all of the speculation on the, you know, so many feelings and so much speculation tied into the Cas deal. We had the accumulation of all of our speculation on Michael and Dean, and we had the f****** Thanos snap, where — like you were saying — you are just sent spiraling down this rabbit hole of what could this possibly mean within the universe of Supernatural? What — did we really just f****** do that? Did we really just unleash an army of monsters on an entire city that is sent in an organized...

Bea: Yeah, an underground infiltration that is ready and raring to go.

Remmy: This is Apocalypse World level s*** here. Did we just out the supernatural world to the world to the world? That was — these are all the thoughts that I was having when we watched live.

Bea: Oh, yeah. I remember when we watched this and we reconvened after, on the initial airing, that we just sat there and were so excited to speculate about if they have the fortitude to go forward with something as universe-altering as an entire city revealing the supernatural.

Remmy: Yes. Yes. And again, the Thanos snap. There are certain, you know, there's a certain weight to that cultural call, that that image.

Bea: Yeah, we ended on a cliffhanger within the Avengers series of, you know, there was [these] world-shaking consequences to the snap happening. Here, Bobo is invoking an image that is so fresh in the cultural mindset at the cliffhanger for this element too.

Remmy: Exactly. Exactly. I'm so glad you were here to put all of my bumblebee thoughts into words.

Bea: [laughs]

Remmy: It's so — we talked for probably an hour and a half, just talking about this mid-season finale. It's so exciting and it's why I love this show, and this episode just evoked so much of that in me. This is why I love the show.

Bea: Yes. It was a very exciting thing to go to other fans and other friends and be like, did you see? Okay, what did you think about that? All the questions that came up because of this choice in the — or the choices that came up in this episode.

Remmy: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I [laughs] this was just such a wow, wow episode. So yes, that's my — Oh, oh, oh. Secondary final takeaway: not gonna lie, I spent — about 20 percent of my attention throughout this whole episode was just internally ragging on the hilarious poopery that is the spear prop. It's so bad. [laughs] It looks so bad!

Bea: Every time I see that spear I was like, what animal did that come from? Like, is that a fibula? Is that a tibia? I don't know enough about bones, but it's got to be the skinny bone that goes beside a fat bone inside of a very large animal.

Remmy: It's a literal c*** and balls.

Bea: It — yeah, it does have very Freudian perception. [laughs]

Remmy: And it's like every time that we fight with the spear, we get these clang-clang metal tip sounds in the Foley.

Bea: Yeah.

Remmy: But it's just like this hunk of wood. You know, I understand you can't be swinging around...

Bea: Is it fossilized bone and that's why?

Remmy: But we get metal. We get metal shinks when we're fighting with it. So I'm like, oh my God, it's so bad. Hey, I would buy it off of eBay. But... [laughs]

Bea: Yeah, I'm like, I love it. But I also like to tease it.

Remmy: I do. I definitely — it was distracting how bad it was, because we had so many oh so great close-ups of that prop and I'm like, oh, no.

Bea: And it's all at eye level height when they're holding it there.

Remmy: Yeah. So what was your final takeaway, Bea?

Bea: Whoof. I think I got a piggyback off yours and say the way that episodes like this spark your imagination. We both like to do transformative [works] to the shows that we watch. We like reading fanfiction. We enjoy that aspect that complements the show, and to have an episode like this, where you get the floodgates open and you get to sit there for a month wondering what's going to happen. It really just sparks the imagination, and I just enjoy media that gives the opportunity to puzzle over it and ponder its elements, and just see what fashion you would come up with before the show actually goes and concretely says, "Okay, canonically, this is what happens next."

Remmy: Yeah. This was a freaking season finale level mid-season finale.

Bea: Yeah.

Remmy: Of epicness.

Bea: And there was a lot of elements at play that Bobo had to balance. There had to be the checklist of elements that they can use against Michael, and they had to have the counterploys that Michael was performing and how they were reacting. It all happened so quickly and so neatly; it's really deft writing that I enjoy and appreciate. So once again, thank you, Bobo.

Remmy: Thank you, Bobo. I know I like to curse your name, but... [laughs]

Bea: It's all with endearment, of cursing.

Remmy: Mmm, at times, at times.

Bea: [laughs] Not all. We'll give you a high percentage.

Remmy: And like you said, this finale of this episode kept us engaged and intrigued for the whole of the seasonal hiatus.

Bea: Yeah, there was no flagging in the episode and then sitting outside of it, the momentum carried.

Remmy: So good. Really good episode. Thank you, Bobo. Yeah. [laughs] Yeah, thank you, Bobo! That was episode — season 14, episode 9: "The Spear" and next week we are going to take a one-week hiatus. We'll come back the week following with episode 10...

Bea: "Nihilism".

Remmy: "Nihilism". I knew that, obviously.

Bea: [laughs] And as always, if you guys want to reach out to us a) we love you for it and b) there's plenty of places that you can go to. We have our website up, nochickflickmoments.com or nochickflickpodcast.com, both will take you to the same place.

Remmy: We have our email at nochickflickpodcast@gmail.com, our Twitter @nochickflickpod, or...

Bea: Tumblr.

Remmy: Tumblr! That's the one I was forgetting. Tumblr at nochickflickpodcast. If you enjoy our show, like or subscribe on whatever platform you get your podcasts. It's a good way to keep track of us.

Bea: So yeah, we look forward to seeing you guys there. And other than that...

Remmy: Thanks for listening. Bye.

Bea: Thank you. Bye!

Remmy: Bye!

[post-outro stinger]

Bea: [slowly] Cookie Crisp.

Remmy: Yeah.

Bea: That's not a thing, is it?

Remmy: Yes, it is! Cookie Crisp.

Bea: Cookie Crisp? No. No.

Remmy: Yes. It has a howling wolf. Oh my God.

Bea: No. What is this.

Remmy: You damn Canadian. I thought we already had this conversation.

Bea: We have had this conversation! But apparently we're going to have it anytime cereal gets brought up.

Remmy: [laughs] Oh my God. Yeah.

Bea: Cookie Crisp.

Remmy: It's another one of our dirty American sugar cereals. Yeah.

Bea: Oh, Jesus wept.

Remmy: [laughs] Yeah. Oh, man.


End file.
